


The Routine

by AvengersCompound (emilyevanston)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Oral Sex, Pole Dancing, Smut, Star Spangled Bingo, Stripping, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 23:17:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18486457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyevanston/pseuds/AvengersCompound
Summary: Sam has been practicing a routine as part of his training and he brings it home to show you.@star-spangled-bingo Fill:  Stripping





	The Routine

“Alright.  You sit right here.”  Sam said leading you into the bedroom and guiding you to sit down at the edge of the bed.  There was a stripper pole installed right in the middle of the empty space between the end of the bed and the wall.  Your dresser had been shifted off to the side, though it took you a moment to realize because your mind seemed to be stuck on a loop of, ‘what the fuck is there a stripper pole at the end of my bed for?’

“Right.  Okay.  So.”  He said looking down at you and smoothing your skirt out over your legs.

“Sam?”  You said your eyes darting between the pole and him.  “Did you want me to learn pole dancing?”

He started laughing.  It was this weird blend of nervous and relieved that sounded a little hysterical.  “No.  What?  That’s not…”

“Why is it here then?”  You said, still completely confused.

“Alright… it’s so stupid.  I feel stupid right now.”

“Spit it out, Samuel.”

“Alright.  So don’t laugh.  Clint was saying he could do pole dancing.  And then Tony said there was no way, he was so clumsy that if he tried to dance on the pole it would fall down and bring the roof down with it.  Clint, of course, got defensive and told him to put in a pole and he’d prove it.  Which of course Tony did because he wanted to laugh at Clint…”

“So he installed it in our room?”  You asked, still completely confused and not at all sure where the hell this conversation was going.

Sam barked out a laugh.  “What?  No.”  He said.  “He put it in the gym and Clint showed us what he could do.  Honey, that man can move.  I’ve never seen anything like it.  I have no idea how he learned to pole dance but … it was impressive.”

“So you hired him to come dance for me in the bedroom?”  You asked.

“Babe.  You really just gotta stop talking.”  He said shaking his head.

“Well, sorry…”  You snarked, rolling your eyes.

He laughed and let out a breath.  “Right, so no one was laughing.  The core strength he had… unreal.  I thought that would be a good work out.  My flying is like 90% core muscles.  So I asked him to teach me.”

Your jaw dropped open.  “You did what?”

“I asked Clint to teach me to pole dance.”  He repeated.  “I think I’m good. I wanna…”

You sat up and clapped your hands. “Give me a show?”

He chuckled.  “Yeah, that’s it.”

You looked him up and down.  “Is it going to be a strip show?”

“Hey, pole work is about muscle control, strength, and flexibility.”  He said, sounding very offended.

You sighed and nodded.  “Sorry, Sammy.”

“Of course I’m stripping, you nerd.  That’s why I put the pole in here and didn’t just take you to the gym.”  Sam teased.  You squealed and clapped your hands.  “You can’t laugh at me though.”

“I can’t promise that.”  You teased.

“No.  No laughing.”  He repeated and looked up.  “FRIDAY?  If you’ll please.”

Sexual Healing by Marvin Gaye started up and Sam wrapped his leg around the pole and rolled his hips against it, taking off his shirt and tossing it aside.  The instruments kicked in he began to slowly swing around the pole, his feet both now off the floor.  He spread his legs slightly so the only thing touching the pole, or anything else for that matter were his arms.

As the vocals became more prominent, Sam flipped upside down and spread his legs still spinning around and around the pole.  You stared at him transfixed as he moved along the pole, his legs, spreading, coming back together, curling around it.  He would go from using just his arms to hold him up, to just his legs.  He’d curl in on the pole or stretch out and arch his back.

You were amazed.  You had no idea he’d been working at this and it had never once occurred to you that he’d be interested in it.  Yet the fact he was so good was completely unsurprising.

He hooked one leg around the pole and arched the rest of his body out, so his muscles were all on display.  He slowly spun to the ground and when his hands touched the ground he braced them and did a slow backward flip timed perfectly with the music.  He landed facing away from you and began to sway his hips and grind down in front of you, so you had a good look at his ass and back.  You licked your lips as you watched his back muscle expand and contract as he worked his way through his moves.

He spun around slowly and straddle your lap and began to unfasten his shorts.  “Having fun?”  He said as he rolled his hips in front of your face.

“Mm-hmm…”  You squeaked.

“You can touch if you like.  This isn’t a strip club.”

You blinked up at him and ran your hands up the outside of his thighs.  He hummed happily and began pushing his shorts down.  You leaned forward and ran the tip of your tongue up his abs.

“Mmm… such a dirty girl.”  He said cupping your jaw and stepping back.  He pushed his shorts down.  He was wearing black boxer-briefs and the erection he now had was pushing out on them.

“Fuck…”  You breathed.  Your mouth was dry.  Completely countering how wet your cunt was.

“Like what you see?”  He purred as he ran his hand down his stomach and over his crotch.  He wrapped his hand around his cock through his underwear and pumped it a little.  A small wet patch formed where the head of his cock touched the fabric.

“Mmm… yes.”

He pushed his underwear down and his cock sprung up, long and hard in front of your face.  You swallowed and looked up at him as he slowly rocked his hips.  “Oh yeah, baby.  It’s all for you.”

You leaned forward and ran your tongue up his length.  He hummed and tangled his hands in your hair.  You dropped your head down, pushing his cock down your throat as you curled your tongue around it.

“Fuck,”  he groaned his hands tightening a little.  You used your tongue to massage his shaft swallowing the salty drops of his precum as they leaked into your mouth.

You began to bob your head, pushing him deeper and deeper down his throat.  He groaned and began to rock his hips a little, pushing his cock deeper still.  Your lips touched flush against his crotch and you held it there as he groaned and his eyes fell closed.

He pulled back and you gasped for air looking up at him.

He smiled a little.  “Fuck, I love you.”  He said and leaned down and kissed you hungrily, guiding you back onto the bed and moving between your legs.

You wrapped a leg around him and pulled him tight against you so you could feel his cock pressing against your clothed pussy.  “I want you so bad, Sam.”

“I know,”  He growled, his lips moving along your jaw.  “I want you too.”

You scrambled to push your panties down.  It was awkward with the press of his body against yours.  He reached between your legs and tore out the crotch.  A jolt ran up your spine and you gasped.  “Fuck me, Sam!”

He groaned and with a hard snap of his hips, he was inside of you.  His cock filling and stretching your cunt.

“Yes,”  You groaned, nuzzling into his neck.  You ran your tongue over his skin, tasting the sweat that had begun to bead from his dance.

He gave you a moment to adjust and began to thrust.  Each rut of his hips into your hips seemed to hit every pleasure center.  He pulled himself up a little, making the base of his cock rub against your clit.  It made your cunt tingle and send tendrils of pleasure out though you.  It crept through your whole body, making you buzz.

You began to kiss again, swirling your tongues together as he brought you closer and closer to your release.

Sam shifted his position, moving on to his knees and pulling you up, so your back was arched and he looked down at you.  He ran his hand down your body, caressing the contours of your body until he reached your pussy.  His fingers came to your clit and he rubbed it quickly.  As he did he began to pound into you.

You came apart completely.

You moaned and writhed under him, no longer able to control yourself.  “Fuck.  Sam.  Sam.  Sammy.”  You babbled.  “Gonna come.”

“That’s it, baby.”  He purred.  “Come for me.”

You arched up and your muscles clenched as you came.  “Sam!”  You cried, your legs trembling.

He thrust three more times and came, spilling deep into your pussy.

He collapsed down on top of you and you stroked the back of his neck as the two of you lie panting.  “That was a pretty good routine.”

“Thank you.”   He said.  “I’ve practiced a lot.”

“Even that last bit?”  You teased.

He pinched your hip and started laughing.  “No, you dork,”  He propped himself up and looked down at you.  “We can practice some more though if you like.  Get it down just right.”

You laughed and pulled him into a kiss.


End file.
